Currently, small and large businesses alike complete various transactions through web-based software applications. These transactions consist of the transmission of data between the client (or user) and the server hosting the software application. In many instances, these transactions are carried out through the use of HTML forms or other web-based applications, where the user enters data into various fields or tables and submits the completed form to the server for processing of the data. The server then sends back a response to the user containing the processed form, including the user-entered data and any appropriate messages. Generally, changes made by the user are communicated along with other unchanged, perhaps even unrelated, data. Further, such communications by the client may be triggered only by the user activating a button or by some other proactive technique.